robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotech Special 1: Dana's Story
was a comic released by Comico in 1988. It was based off the episode Robotech Masters' episode, "Dana's Story". The Master's Saga adaptation was run along side the Macross Saga, and thus it was decided to start with episode 2 of the Masters as to not spoil the Miriya/Max story line. Years later, the comic would be released adapting the original episode. Plot summary to be added References Characters * Zor (flashback) * Breetai (flashback) * Dolza (flashback) * Khyron (flashback) * Rick Hunter (flashback) * Henry Gloval (flashback) * Roy Fokker (flashback) * Robotech Masters elders * Marie Crystal * Nova Satori * Alan Fredericks * Dana Sterling * Anatole Leonard * Bowie Grant * Owens * Miriya Sterling (flashback) * Bron (flashback) * Rico (flashback) * Konda (flashback) * Lynn Minmei doll (flashback) * Sean Phillips * Louie Nichols * Angelo Dante * Chess-player Vessels and vehicles * Tirolian Mothership * Battlepods (flashback) * SDF-1 (flashback) * VF-1 Valkyrie (flashback) * Female Power Armor (flashback) * Armor class Other * Various scenes from Robotech: The Graphic Novel are illustrated in the opening flashback, including Zor's mind revealing the Earth. * The graduation occurs on the 15th Anniversary of the destruction of the SDF-1, which would set the events in January 2029. Changes from source material The comic adaptation of Masters Saga: "Dana's Story" is perhaps the most changed from any other comic. Opening pages show a detailed history of Protoculture, the original Zor, and the First Robotech War, and explain why the Masters had to come to Earth. The Masters' scenes are expanded and moved, showing them watching over Point K and the Micronians on Earth, which transitions into the graduation ceremony at the Robotech Academy. Here we actually see Dana and Bowie, unlike the original, and get a taste of their experiences in the school and the atmosphere. We, for instance, meet a one-off character named Owens who apparently is a bully to Dana for various reasons, but we also see that Dana hasn't had much trouble humiliating and fighting him off. We see that it's the various jokes and pranks that Dana pulls that gets her put in the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps, a Squadron notorious for being poor. Bowie is depressed by this, but Dana is exasperated. We also see Dana's brief sadness to the fact that she has no family to visit, as her mother and father are away on the expedition. The flashbacks are also more expanded, showing past a detailing of Max and Miriya's relationship. Dana and Bowie discuss their upbringings, Bowie saying that his real passion is music and that he only had a military upbringing "by default." Dana mentions her godparents Bron, Rico, and Konda: who taught her to be proud of her heritage on both sides of her family. The Masters attack of Moon Base Luna is shown in more detail, the crafts attacked by the Masters being Macross-era Armor class vessels. More of the battle is shown on both sides, as well as the discussions afterwards. The finale scene shows Dana being introduced to the 15th, in the same setting and circumstances as the opening to "False Start". Category:Comics